User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
Archives Archive 1 How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. Orders Click/Click Deal? May I do a 44/44 click/Click Deal? Any day is fine for me. If yes please click my Mantles/Gauntlet Transmuting Pool each 1 time if you have Black/White LEGO Bricks, then click my Elemental Fire Factory 21 times, then my Pet Owl Module 21 times. (Though if you have 42+ Totemic Feed, then please click my Pet Owl Module 42 times.) I'll click any module you like! So, want to do it? :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, this will have to wait a little while because 18tanzc is currently doing a deal with me. for later today. That deal I have with him is what is gonna get me enough banners for a transmuting pool. If this can wait until tommorow or wednesday, that would be great! 20:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I think it can wait. :) Thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 21:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ok. It may take 2 days :P 21:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. :) I think I can be patient. :P Codyn329 (talk) 21:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) thats good :) 21:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Oh and just so you know, Black and White LEGO Bricks aren't used to build any item, just modules I think, so I don't think you need to list them. I researched on this wiki and looked over the My LEGO Network Blueprint page on the My LEGO Network site to make sure all this info was true. :P Oh, and you forgot to list the transparent brick. :P You might as well edit that list right now so you don't have to do it when you're rank 9. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 00:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I put them up as I go. And I have the black, white, and gray ones there for module deals and stuff, such as clicking a transmuting pool. 01:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok. can we do the deal at 6:30PM EDT??? Thanks! 19:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that will do. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 22:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ok. Click my panther 44 times. you're short on totemic feed, do 22 on my panther and 22 on my elemental module. 22:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll tell you when I finish when I come back. Thanks. ;) [[User:Codyn329|Codyn329] (talk) 22:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I've finished. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'm done as well. 42 put on owl. 23:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Hrmm.. put the last 2 clicks on my Pet Owl. (That is, If you were short on Black/White Bricks and couldn't put the last 2 click the Transmuting Pools). Codyn329 (talk) 23:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) oh. I did those too :P I had the bricks. 23:26, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Done! 5 Elemental Wind I want to order 5 Elemental Wind please. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thats 10 clicks. Put them on my elemental module 22:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I clicked. Codyn329 (talk) 17:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Items sent! 19:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Done! Some more stuff I'd like to order 10 Elemental Earth, and then, on August 1st, I'd like to do a 50/50 Click deal. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 10 clicks to Elemental Module and 10 Clicks to Panther. Let me know when you're done! 01:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I clicked. Codyn329 (talk) 17:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Items sent! 17:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'd also like 2 totemic fangs. Codyn329 (talk) 00:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok. That is 10 clicks. Click each transmuting pool 1 time. Then, click my elemental module 3 times. Click my panther 2 times and my bat 1 time. Finally, click my soundtrack 1 time. 00:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I clicked. thank you very much. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 02:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Items Sent! 02:55, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Done! A C/C Deal and a couple of tires... I'm not sure we finished or even started our C/C Deal, did we? Can we do it tommorrow? Just in case you forget tommorrow I'll remind you by then. =) I'll buy 4 tires. Codyn329 (talk) 01:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow sounds good. I have to go now. See you tommorow. 01:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see ya! Codyn329 (talk) 02:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tell me when you're ready. 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)